Divergent: Alanna's Choice
by JulieMarie1997
Summary: This is my first Divergent fan fiction! I use my book, to help me get certain things accurate. But it wont be a replica of Divergent. It takes place before Tris's arrival at Dauntless. My OC's birth faction won't be known until before her Aptitude test. Chapter Two is up! Anyway I hope you enjoy. Lemme know if you want me to continue:) 3
1. Chapter 1

"Many years ago our ancestors sought out to eliminate mankind's predisposition towards evil and wrong doing, thus coming up with the idea of Factions..." My instructors voice fades away and I am no longer listening to her. Instead, I focus on the clouds in the sky and wonder what it would be like to fly beside them. I wonder if there's anything beyond those walls, or are we just the last people in the world? I see the Dauntless train just then speed by the school, it moves endlessly, never stopping for anybody. Only the Dauntless ever so bravely jump on and off that train. I observe as they launch themselves from the moving cars onto the pavement. Some of them preform a light jog to keep their balance, others stumble and fall. It must be fun, living dangerously like they do. Adventure everywhere they go.

"Alanna!" The sudden screeching of my name causes me to jump. I turn abruptly to see my instructor towering in front of my desk. Her nose, almost like a beak takes up most of her face, blocking out any feminine features she might have. "What, are you doing?" She questions me, crossing her arms in attempt to intimidate me. It works because I can barely find the words to speak.

"I-" I pause "I was observing the Dauntless" I hear faint giggles from my classmates, and I flush from embarrassment.

"Alanna, we are on the subject of Faction history. It is important for you to know why we have these factions in the first place. Especially on a day like this! When you take your Aptitude test! Stop this daydreaming nonsense and pay attention!" She slams the palms of her hands on the surface of my desk, and the class silences. I did not jump, instead I turned stone cold. I will not succumb to fear. I have had enough of this same old boring history lesson. Instead I wait, wait for her to walk away, wait for to continue her lesson so that I can pretend to listen. My own secret rebellion against her.

Precisely, at noon the bell rings to signify that it's lunch. All at once everyone takes their things and scurry out of the door. I let everyone leave before I do, I was always taught to let everyone go first before I. It doesn't matter when I get there because the line will be shorter when I do. It only seemed logical to me. I walk to the cafeteria, contemplating on the Aptitude test.

The hallways are practically empty, so much light coming from the windows it's rarely this sunny. I stand in front the window for a bit, just thinking. Would my mom still love me if I choose to leave? Would she forgive me? It would just be her alone at home. I feel a painful sting in my chest and I stop thinking of her, I don't want to dwell too much on that thought.

"Alanna? What's wrong?" I turn my head to where I heard the soft familiar voice. There I see my best friend Elizabeth. She's tall and slim. Her long reddish hair reaches just above her waist. The freckles on her face perfectly frame her great big sapphire blue eyes. And I see skin peeling on a small section of her cheek. I chuckle, she was in the sun for too long again.

"I'm fine Elizabeth, just thinking." I smile, she's so beautiful. I picture myself choosing Amity, finding a lover there. I see Elizabeth and I squealing as she tells me the news of her pregnancy. Us laughing and singing as we pick fruits and vegetables together. Children playing around us. I picture a paradise. However, as reality sets in I begin to realize, I wouldn't be happy there. It saddens me.

"Oh okay. Are you hungry? I brought us some lunch."

"Ugh I'm starving!"

She giggles, "C'mon let's get outta here."

We walk to our usual lunch spot, a bench under a nice shady tree. I tell her about Ms. Jean and how aggravating she is. Elizabeth just giggles and eats her sandwich. She doesn't say much about the subject, sometimes she offers me peaceful advice, and other times she just listens. She always makes me feel better. We sit around and talk, almost forgetting that the Aptitude test was after lunch. Then I hear the bell, which signals that lunch is over. And my heart sinks. Our laughs fade. It's time.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and I sit at long tables in the cafeteria. The tables are arranged according to our faction. Elizabeth sits with the Amity group at the far right. I'm at the Erudite table on the far left. Ten names are called at a time for each testing room. The test administrators are mainly volunteered Abnegation members, one Dauntless volunteer and one Erudite volunteer. We can't be tested by someone from our own faction, so I'm pretty sure my test administrator will be someone from Abnegation. It isn't long before I hear Elizabeth's name being called, along with one other Amity girl, two Erudite, two Dauntless, two Candor, and two Abnegation students. I watch as the group march through the exit, Elizabeth looks scared. She shouldn't, she belongs in Amity. She is sweet, gentle, and very compassionate. She's never willing to start fights, and always keeps her opinions to herself. She's also an amazing listener, whenever I need to let out my frustrations about Ms. Jean. _UGH_.

When I first met Elizabeth it was the second week of school, I sat alone during lunch, with my books. I remember I would read all the time. I read about adventures in far off places, knights in shining armor, and dragons. Children's books, my mother always said. But I didn't care, I loved my books they always made me feel like I belonged there. They made me feel homesick for a place I've never been to. Elizabeth was the one who helped me loosen that desire to be some where else, which often isolated me from everyone. She would always tell me, "_Some day we wouldn't have to live in this world anymore, some day will pass on and have brave adventures of our own some where else. But for now have adventures here. Even if they are small adventures."_ From then on, Elizabeth and I became the most unlikeliest of friends. In our society it is considered strange to have two people from two different factions become good friends. Often, we would be called to the office for "Uncanny Behavior." I never understood, all I did was share my books with her, and climb trees!

Approximately ten minutes after Elizabeth left, she comes back paler than the moon, her smooth bronze skin bleached by fear. I mouth the words: _What happened to you?_ But she makes no effort to look at me, instead she looks at the floor and sits down again. I feel my stomach contort in some odd angle. _I don't want to go in there. _I rub my arm in discomfort. _What's going to happen to me in there? _

"Alanna Peterson." When I hear my name called in the next group, my heart skips a beat. I slowly motion myself to get up. I feel the anxiety and nervousness fill my body, I don't even know who called my name. I take in a deep breath, while following the group towards the exit. I rub the side my arm as I stand in front of my assigned room. I take in one more deep breath and walk into testing room 3. Standing in front of the monitors is a thin Abnegation woman. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, her dirty blonde hair is tide in a low Abnegation bun. She is so pretty, unfortunately her beauty is dulled by grey Abnegation uniform.

"Good Afternoon, My name is Natalie Prior." She looks up from the monitor with a calm, serene smile. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Umm... Can I have a second to calm myself down?" I bite my lip.

"Of course." She says calmly. When she smiles, she creates these winkles on the side of her eyes. It makes her smile appeal even sweeter.

I turn towards the mirror. In the mirror I see a short skinny girl with pinkish cheeks, and pale skin. Bushy eyebrows. Long dark brown hair, pink lips, a narrow nose, and she wears large squarish glasses. But underneath those glasses are large round eyes. She wears a white button-up shirt, royal blue sweater, and a navy blue skirt with black shoes. She's me. I feel a hand rub my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, you know."

I look down, and smile shyly. "Thanks."

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"I'm beyond nervous!" I chuckle.

Natalie grabs all my hair in one hand, and finger combs it with the other. "You seem like a strong, and intelligent young lady. I know your afraid and nervous but I promise you, this test won't hurt you. It'll tell me where you belong, and then it's up to you to decided where you belong." With one deep breath, I awkwardly sit in the chair, and put my head on the headrest. Natalie busies herself with the machine. I try not to focus on all the wires in her hands, instead I focus on her graceful movements.

"Thank you, for comforting me."

"You're welcome, It's what I do best."

I smile, as she presses the electrode to my forehead, and then to hers. Then she positions herself behind me.

"You very tense. Try to relax yourself."

I didn't even notice I was gripping the chair. My knuckles turned white. I close my eyes and try to relax. Then she hands me a vial of clear blue liquid.

"What is it?" I clench my teeth. I don't want to drink it.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. You'll just have to trust me."

I look from her to the vial. _Just one big gulp. Chug it down quickly. Just do it!_ I close my eyes, hold my nose, and swallow all the liquid in one gulp. It all goes dark from there.


End file.
